Love button
by Zero2o1o
Summary: This is a Button Mash/Sweetie Bell clop fiction and yes they will be adults (Jesus I'm an't that fucked up) now back to what I was saying I've seen some great videos of them together like Don't mine at night, which showed that Button Mash cared for Sweetie Belle's safety and the Button Mash adventures. By the way their all be humans just letting you know this now so you're not conf
1. Chapter 1

Love buttons

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

This is a Button Mash/Sweetie Bell clop fiction and yes they will be adults (Jesus I'm an't that fucked up) now back to what I was saying I've seen some great videos of them together like Don't mine at night, which showed that Button Mash cared for Sweetie Belle's safety and the Button Mash adventures. By the way their all be humans just letting you know this now so you're not confused later. I DO NOT OWN My little pony: friendship is magic, all characters belong to Mrs. Lauren Faust and the Hub. I was just using them to make a fan base story that's all.

Chapter one: the homecoming

The train pulled up to Ponyville's small train station hissing steam as it came to a full stop, once everyone was sure it was safe they each grabbed their bags and suitcases and walked off the train onto the train platform "aaahhhh my neck!, that's the last time I sleep up against the window" a young man with chestnut brown hair and bright green eyes groaned as he stepped off the train rubbing the back of his neck to make the pain go away. The young man's name was Button Mash and he was coming home from college which was all the way in Manehattan to visit his mother who had no idea he was coming home for spring break, Button Mash looked around the area that was around the train station to see what had changed but nothing had which didn't surprise him mostly because Ponyville was such a small town that there wasn't much reason to change anything and everyone who lived there liked it how it was "good old Ponyville still a small hick town" Button Mash commented smiling as he walked out of the train station and saw his hometown the way it was when he left for Manehattan almost three years ago. It had been a long time since the young chestnut brown haired man had breathed in the clean country air that he never got in the big city "man I forgot how nice it was to be out here" he cheered getting a few odd looks from the people walking pass him as he sucked in the country air "man it's good to be back" Button Mash thought happy to be back in Ponyville.

Once he was in town Button Mash was amazed at how little had change in the three years he been gone "holy crab apples Button Mash is that you!?" The bright green eyed man heard someone call his name making him look around to see who was calling him. In front of him was a fairly tall man with jet black hair and brown eyes "whoa Feather Weight, how the hell are you?" Button Mash greeted his old friend and classmate who ran up to him and gave him a bro hug "how long have you been in town?" Feather Weight asked breaking his bro hug and looked his friend over to see what had changed about him "I just got off the train actually, I was planning to surprise my mom by showing up at the house" Button Mash said walking again while he caught up with his old buddy "so what you been up to the last three years?" Button commented cracking the bones in his neck as he talked "Scootaloo and me got married a year after you left for Manehattan and we're now expecting a baby too" Feather Weight smiled loving the dumbfounded look on his friends face.

"Your fucking with me right?" Button asked figuring his former classmate was just playing a mind game with him.

Feather Weight raised up his left hand and showed the chestnut brown haired man the wedding ring that was on his ring finger "I an't fucking with you bud, I've been married to Scootaloo for two whole years" the black haired man chuckled putting his left hand back at his side "well fuck man congratulations, sorry I couldn't be there at your guy's wedding" Button said giving his friend a small smile feeling guilty that he wasn't there for Feather Weight and Scootaloo's big day "hey don't worry about it Button" the brown eyed man commented patting Button on the back "so what else has been going on since I was gone?" The bright green eyed man asked wondering who else got married and started a family. Feather Weight told his friend about how Applebloom had been working on her family's farm and all their other classmates had gone to do their own things "what about Sweetie Belle?, has she gotten married?" Button Mash asked wanting to know what became of the girl he still had feelings for "ahhhhh want to know if Sweetie Belle still free uuuhhh?" Feather joked smiling evilly causing the chestnut brown haired man to blush like crazy "it's not like that Feather Weight, we were just friends that's all" Button replied looking around trying to stop blushing "come on Button I know that you and Sweetie Bell were totally into each other" Feather laughed when Button's face turned crimson from embarrassment "we won't that close" Button Mash replied thinking back at just how much time he spend with Sweetie Belle. The jet black haired man just kept laughing only causing his friend's face to turn a darker shade of red "your a asshole you know that Feather Weight" Button Mash groaned getting a cheeky smile from the other man "whatever dude, anyways no Sweetie Belle still single she's dated a few guys but nothing big. I have a feeling that she been waiting for you to come home and make you're move" Feather chuckled feeling that Button would make his move while he was in town "I don't think Sweetie Bell would want to even talk to me or even want to go out with me" Button mumbled wondering what the light purple haired woman would say to him when he saw her.

Feather Weight just grinned while looking at Button Mash from the corner of his brown eye "what?" The bright green eyed man asked giving the other man a curious stare "man you're just as clueless as always, Sweetie Belle been waiting for you to come home for the last three years, if I didn't know better I'd say she still in love with you" Feather weight commented putting his hands behind his head and started humming some kind of song "you really think Sweetie Belle actually was in love with me?" Button Mash inquired his heart was beating hard against his rib cage when the thought that Sweetie Belle use to be in love with him crossed his mind "try she's still in love with you, she hasn't say it but it's pretty obvious by the way she talks about you" Feather Weight replied smirking as he spoke.

So many thoughts were running through Button Mash's brain that he couldn't figure out which ones were sensible thoughts and which ones were wild fantasies "she still loves me?...u...I had no idea that she even thought of me like that" the young college student thought trying to work out how to talk to Sweetie Belle when he saw her "jeez dude if you're going to just act like I'm not here anymore I'll just go, I have a wife who's probably waiting for me to have dinner as we speak" Feather Weight groaned realizing that his friend was now deep in thought and wasn't listening anymore "mmmmm oh uh sorry about that Feather Weight guess finding out that the girl I liked loves me was a bigger shock to the system then I thought" the chestnut brown haired man apologized feeling bad that he was ignoring his friend "aaahhhh it's fine, I felt the same way when I found out that Scootaloo loved me too" Feather replied looking back at how weird it felt to know that the girl he went to class with would end up becoming his wife "is Sweetie Belle still living with her sister at the Carousel Boutique?" Button asked thinking he would go see her after he saw his mother "yeah she does, why?" Feather answered raising an eye brow "no reason" Button Mash lied looking anywhere but at his friend "you want to go over there and get a little" the jet black haired man joked now making a few fast humping motions "really Feather Weight?, I just got back in town after being gone for three years I'm not here just to have sex with Sweetie Belle you fucking ass!" Button Mash snarled getting pissed to the point that he wanted to punch the jet black haired man in his face "whoa whoa whoa calm down man I was only joking" Feather Weight commented throwing his hands up in the air in defends "I know your not here just to get laid, I didn't mean to piss you off" Feather continued realizing that his joke had gone a bit to far "well your joke fucking sucked" Button Mash cursed giving his friend a angry glare that told him that if he made another joke like the one before he would get a punch in the face.

The two men talked for a little while longer before Feather Weight remembered that he was going to meet Scootaloo for lunch at Sugar Cube Corner and if he didn't show up soon his wife would ring his neck "I'll see you around Button Mash, I'll tell Scootaloo you said hi" Feather Weight said shaking his old friend's hand before going off to see his wife.

Button Mash walked down the Main Street of Ponyville looking at some of the people walking pass him, there was Twilight Sparkle and her wife Rainbow Dash, their thirteen year old son Crackerjack, Spike the dragon and Big Macintosh who he met a few times when he was a kid "hey Big Mac" Button Mash greeted the wheat blonde farmer who looked around for a few seconds before seeing him "Button Mash my goodness where have you been these last three years?" Big Mac greeted the young man walking up to him and shaked his hand "I've been studying at Manehattan Tech so I could become a game programmer" Button Mash replied before he greeted Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Crackerjack and Spike "still playing them video games uh kid?" Rainbow Dash joked before being told off by her wife who thought it was nice that Button Mash could study what he loved "you get to make video games oh man that's so cool, hey mom can I become a video game programmer too?" Crackerjack asked his mothers who both just started giggling "what that sounds like a sweet job" the light purple haired teenage boy snapped annoyed that his moms were laughing at him "well if want to do the same thing Button Mash is doing you better study hard and do all you're homework" Big Mac told his only child who groaned at the thought of having to do his homework "aaaahhhhh do I have to dad?" Crackerjack asked his father in a grumpy tone "eeyup" was all Macintosh had to say for his son to understand he had to do his homework "so how's your studies going?" Twilight asked figuring they were on the matter of school anyways "there goin ok, but my last test was a pain in the back side" Button Mash replied rubbing the sides of his head with his thumbs acting like he had a headache "well hopefully you passed" the purple and hot pink haired woman smiled only guessing how hard Button 's last test was "you and me both Mrs. Sparkle" Button chuckled figuring he would get to find out if he passed when he got back to Manehattan Tech.

Making sure Twilight and Rainbow dash didn't notice Button looked the two middle age women over realizing that they were still very sexy for their age "man for a couple of milfs Twilight and Rainbow Dash are hot" the young chestnut brown haired man thought knowing it was best to keep that kind of thought to himself "I should go my mom will want to know I'm back in town" Button commented saying bye to the small family and went on his way.

"He's a nice kid" Twilight said as she watched Button Mash walk away "yeah he is, even if he was checking us out" Rainbow Dash replied smirking while her wife looked at her in shock.

Button Mash finally got to his mother's house and when he did he knocked on the front door "one second" Button heard his mom's voice call from somewhere close to the door. The last thing Blue Moon wouldn't of thought that she would see would be her 21 year old son standing at the front door "hi mom" Button Mash greeted his mother who let out a high pitch yell of joy before hugging her son "Button oh my goodness what are you doing here?" The light brown haired middle age woman asked hugging her youngest child as tight as she could "it's spring break mom and I figured it was about time I came home and visit you" Button replied before getting a light smack in the side of the head "ow mom what was that for?" The college student cried breaking away from his mom and covered his head "that's for not coming to see me sooner!" Blue Moon snapped glaring angrily at her son who apologized for not visiting her more often "come on Button sit down tell me all about your time in college" the light brown haired woman told Button Mash sitting on the couch in the living room.

Button told his mom about how he was studying to become a video game programmer which didn't surprise Blue Moon cause she knew her son loved video games and making them would be the perfect job for him "so Button do you have a girlfriend back in Manehattan?, or are you just having sex with random girls?" Blue Moon asked giggling at the embarrassed look on Button Mash's face "mo...mom why the hell would you ask me a question like that?" The young man asked his whole face was as red as a tomato "I was just asking Button, I mean your young and I know there are young girls at Manehattan Tech who I know would go after a handsome young man like you" Blue Moon answered now wondering if her son had had sex yet. The chestnut brown haired man didn't say anything about how he had had sex, he wasn't sure how to tell her "Button I don't care if you have had sex your a grown man" the green eyed middle age woman told her second son smiling warmly at him "then why did you ask?" Button inquired only guessing the reasons his mother would be asking him if he was still a virgin "I just wanted to mess with you that's all" the green eyed woman commented laughing at the dumbfounded look on Button Mash's face "you know mom you got a screwed up sense of humor" the chestnut brown haired man told his mother frowning at her, but all she did was shrug her shoulders and laugh some more.

The two talked for a long while till it started getting dark "oh my it's nearly seven I should of made dinner an hour ago" Blue Moon gasped when she looked at the clock and saw what time it was "you want me to help?" Button asked standing up and followed his mom to the kitchen "no I can handle it, why don't you go see some of your friends" the light brown haired woman replied getting all she needed to make dinner "ok I'll be back later" Button said before heading out to go to the Carousel Boutique to see Sweetie Belle.

Rarity was busy working on a dress not really paying attention to what was going on around her "hello I'm sorry but I'm actually about to close up shop" the royal purple haired woman said when she heard the front door open "yeah sorry miss Rarity I guess it's been a while it's me Button Mash" the chestnut brown haired man greeted the middle age woman waving at her "oh darling it's good to see you, Sweetie Belle you have a gentlemen caller" Rarity replied before calling on her little sister "who is it?" Sweetie Belle called back from up stairs "come down and see" Rarity shouted just rolling her blue eyes and went back to her work. Button Mash was stunned at how beautiful Sweetie Belle still was even after three years, she had let her Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks hair grow down to her shoulders and he swore her breasts had grown twice the size they were the last time he saw her "Button Mash is that you?" The young woman asked as she made her way down the stairs and saw the chestnut brown haired man standing there "yo Sweetie Belle how you been?" Button greeted his friend before being hugged "when did you get back into Ponyville?" The Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman inquired hugging her friend even harder "I...got...back...this...afternoon" Button replied gasping for some air "please...loosen...your grip...Sweetie...Belle" the young man pleaded before being released "I'm sorry Button Mash" the light grayish harlequin eye young woman apologized feeling bad for what she did "it's ok it's ok I know you didn't mean to nearly choke me to death" the bright green eyed man sighed after he sucked in a few breaths of air.

Sweetie Belle heard some giggling making her look at where the laughing was coming from and saw Rarity giggling "go away Rarity!" She shouted angry that her big sister had been spying on her "come now Sweetie Belle there's no reason to get so mad" Rarity said before telling her little sister that she should act more like a lady "mmmmmmm hey Button why don't we just go out" Sweetie Belle told her friend who blushed at the fact that Sweetie Belle wanted to go out with him "you mean like a date?" Button asked realizing that he could of misread what she said "yeah like a date" the light grayish harlequin eye young woman cooed giving him a small but misleading smile. Button Mash swallowed hard he asked lots of girls out before but this was Sweetie Belle a girl he had known since he was eight and had been in love with since he was nine "ok" was all Button said following Sweetie Belle out of the Carousel Boutique

"oh my I wonder what Sweetie Belle has planned for that boy?" Rarity asked herself leaning against the wall that was just around the corner of the main room.

Button Mash and Sweetie Belle found a small coffee shop and order a couple cups of coffees "so...Sweetie Belle?" Button said trying to think of what to say "there's no reason to act so nervous Button" Sweetie Bell giggled before taking a drink of her coffee "oh sorry it's just...I've been wanting to ask you out for a while and here you are asking me out " the bright green eyed man commented in a low volume looking down at his cup which was three quarters full "really?, what's stopped you from asking me out?" Sweetie asked wanting an answer "are you kidding me how could I we've been friends since we were kids and I figured you would just shoot me down" Button Mash replied before seeing a small girlish hand being placed on top of his much bigger hand "actually I've been waiting for you to ask me out for a long time" the Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired young woman sighed glaring lovingly at the man sitting across from her "actually there were a lot of things I wanted to do with you" Sweetie Belle continued rubbing her male companion's leg giving him a good idea of what she meant "Sweetie Belle what the hell!" Button shouted without meaning too getting the attention of a few people in the coffee shop "come on Button I know you've been with at least a few girls, so you know what I'm thinking" Sweetie replied her smile only becoming more unscrupulous by the second "oh well yeah I have, but do you think we should I mean we've only seen each other once after three years" Button explained looking into Sweetie Belle's light grayish harlequin eyes and saw lust and want "I know it meant seem a bit fast but" she stopped and looked down at her cup rubbing the side of it "I don't know if you know this but I've been in love with you for quite along time and everyday I would check my mailbox to see if you sent me a letter but there was nothing" Sweetie Belle explained before seeing Button Mash standing up and walked up to her then pulled her in for a kiss "I'm sorry Sweetie Belle I guess I been a bit to thoughtless when it came to you" Button apologized after he had broken his kiss with the young woman he loved "now look who's being a bit fast?" The young woman joked making her date look around and saw that people were watching them "hey mind y'all's own damn business" Button Mash snapped taking Sweetie Belle's hand and walked out of the coffee shop "man I forgot how nosey people in this town were" he groaned just wanting to kick everyone in the coffee shop's asses "yeah it's not like in Manehattan where everyone minds their own business, now come on Button Mash lets go to your place" Sweetie replied but soon saw that her date wasn't following her "what's wrong?" She asked wondering if the chestnut haired man was having second thoughts "we can't my mom's home" Button Mash explained not wanting to have to explain to his mother why he brought Sweetie Belle home with him "oh mmmmmmmmm I know the perfect place come on" Sweetie Belle replied after a minute of thinking "where the hell are we going?" The bright green eyed man asked being dragged off without being told where they were going.

After another five minute walk in the dark Sweetie Bell found the old tree house she and her friends used when they were in the

The young couple walked outside of Ponyville to what Button Mash could only guess was toward the Apple family farm Green Apple Acres "ummm Sweetie Belle why are we going to Applebloom's place?" Button asked not liking the idea of getting shot by Applejack who had been known to shoot anyone who step foot on her family's farm after dark specially apple thieves "we're not going to Applebloom's, we're going to the treehouse our club used when we were kids" Sweetie Belle explained turning toward the tree line to their right.

After a five minute walk in the dark Sweetie Belle found the treehouse she and her friends used when they were in the cutie mark crusaders "you sure that safe?" Button asked looking up at the treehouse trying to decide if it was ok to go in "yeah it should be ok, me and my friends still use it sometimes when we want to get away from everyone" Sweetie Belle said going up the ladder and into the clubhouse "really three full grown women hide in a treehouse?, and what do you three do when your up here?" the chestnut brown haired man asked kind of hoping it was something cool unlike his old club which was lame cause they were all dumbasses "oh you know the usual girl stuff, we get drunk and have wild hot threesomes" Sweetie replied knowing that was something Button Mash would like hearing "your just messing with me an't you?" The bright green eyed man asked as he climbed up the ladder and went into the clubhouse "maybe" Sweetie Belle replied batting her light grayish harlequin eyes as she spoke "ok so now that we're in a treehouse, now what do we do?" Button asked before being pushed up against the wall his back was facing and was kissed by the woman he was with "I can think of a thing or two" the Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired young woman cooed pulling Button's shirt over his head "wait Sweetie Bell are you sure you want to have...sex?" Button Mash asked while Sweetie Belle kissed his chest "I don't see why not, I know you want to" the young woman giggled putting her pointer finger on the large bump poking out of her friend's pants "but" he was stopped by Sweetie when she kissed him again "I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks, I haven't had sex but I have done something's that my sister and parents wouldn't be proud of" the light grayish harlequin eyed young woman said looking away from the man she loved ashamed of her past "hey we're both guilty of things we're not proud of, but if we stay in the past there's no way we could move on to the future" Button Mash told the young girl using his hands to make her look at him "ha when did you become such a philosopher?" Sweetie Belle asked never figuring her old childhood friend had such a deep mind "I had to take a philosophy class in my second year at Manehattan Tech" Button Mash explained smirking at the fact that the philosophy class paid off "well well well look who's a smarty pants" Sweetie Belle joked looking back into her lover's bright green eyes "I have my moments" Button replied chuckling at the cute stare his woman was giving him.

Sweetie Belle could feel her panties getting wetter as she stared into Button Mash's handsome face and bright green eyes "I never noticed how good looking Button has gotten since we were kids" she thought as she checked out all the different features that made up Button's face from his strong chin and his good solid cheeks to his bright green eyes that stood out from his great skin "can I help you with something?" The young college student asked wondering why his friend was staring at him "sorry I guess I was staring uh?" Sweetie Belle apologized blushing as hard as she had ever blushed before "you know you're cute when you blush" Button teased moving his hand down to between Sweetie Belle's legs and rubbed her pussy through her pants which made her cry out in pleasure "But...Bu...Button...Mash" the young woman whimpered biting down on her bottom lips to keep herself from making to much noise cause she didn't want to alert the Apple family that she and Button Mash were on their land "you're even cuter when your whimpering in pleasure" the young student evilly chuckled unbuttoning the girl's pants and pushed his hand inside feeling just how wet her panties were "I'm liking this" Button cooed seeing the lust overwhelming Sweetie Belle's face and body "ch...cheater, yo...u're...just...being...a...big...dirty...cheater" the light grayish harlequin eyed woman said in a broken and panted breath "and what if I am?" Button asked before pushing two of his fingers into Sweetie Belle's soaking wet vagina causing her to let out a sharpe gasp "mmmmmmm Button that feels so good, go faster!" the Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired young woman ordered falling forward and rested her chin on Button's shoulder.

Without a second thought Button Mash pumped his fingers even faster then he was before making Sweetie Belle scream out unable to stop herself from doing so "oh sweet Celestia yeeeeessssss!" She yelled at the top of her voice as she came all over Button Mash's pointer and middle fingers "well shit you're quite the little squirter aren't you?" The bright green eyed man laughed as he removed his fingers from his lover's love hole while she was finishing up her orgasm "ha...ha...ha...sorry for coming so fast, but it's been a while since I took care of myself" Sweetie Belle apologized taking heavy breaths as she got over her orgasm "it's fine babe, I think I should get those panties their soaking wet" Button replied lying the young woman on the clubhouse floor and started pulling off her pants and panties "no wait" Sweetie called putting her girlish hands on top of her lover's hands to stop him from what he was doing "is everything ok?" Button asked looking down at the young woman under him who had a scared look on her face "it's just I've never done this before and I'm scared I'm so very scared" Sweetie Belle answered her whole body was shaking from the fear "you don't have to be scared Sweetie Belle, we won't have sex if you don't want too. I won't force you into doing something you don't want" the bright green eyed man cooed letting go of the pair of pants that were in his hands. Sweetie Belle sat up just enough that she could pull her pull her pants and panties off herself "no I want this, it's the one thing I've wanted for a long time I've just been waiting for you to come home and help...lose my virginity!" The Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman told the man, the only man she ever wanted to be with "ok if you really want this then I'll do it, I'll take you're virginity Sweetie Belle" Button Mash replied unbuckling his belt then undid his pant buttons.

Sweetie Belle couldn't believe the size of Button Mash's penis, it was at least eight and a half inches long and at least two inches thick much bigger then any other cock she had seen before "oh wow" was all she could say it was all that could come to mind "you've got quite the member" Sweetie Belle cooed pulling off her shirt and unhooked her bra then she rapping her fingers around Button's dick and started rubbing it "tha...thanks" Button replied sitting back and enjoyed the handjob "think nothing of it my love" Sweetie Belle sweetly told her lover kissing his cock head.

The Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman took as much of Button Mash's penis as she could without causing herself to choke and began moving back and forth "mmmmmmmmm" Sweetie Belle hummed sending a vibration throughout Button Mash's dick "oh shit that feels good" the chestnut brown haired man moaned as his bright green eyes were rolling to the back of his head "oh my goodness I can't believe this is happening I'm with Button Mash, my dream has finally came true" Sweetie Belle thought as tears poured out of her light grayish harlequin eyes "why are you crying Sweetie Belle?" Button Mash asked fearing the young woman wasn't happy with what she was doing "is it because of me?" He asked worried he upset the woman he loved "no you big dummy I'm happy cause I finally got to be you!, that's all I've ever wanted for along long time" Sweetie Belle shouted before kissing the man that she love with all her heart "oh is that all" Button chuckled giving Sweetie Belle a loving smile "I love you Button Mash" Sweetie Belle cooed kissing her lover again this time with Mose passion "I...I love you too Sweetie Belle, I should of told you that a long while ago" Button Mash cooed back kissing Sweetie Belle's forehead "well it took you long enough to tell me you big stupid jerk" The Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman snapped punching the young man in the arm as hard as she could "sorry babe" the young man apologized hugging Sweetie Belle's naked body up against his, her boobies were now pushing up against his chest making his erection throb even harder then it was before and it started getting painful "we better take care of that before it blows up" Sweetie Belle cooed lying on her back and spend open her legs "by Celestia I've never seen anyone so beautiful" the young man commented as he looked over the woman he was about to have sex with "you're very sweet, now shut up and come fuck me" Sweetie Belle said using her fingers to open her lower lips to give her lover a good look at her inner vagina "yes ma'am!" Button cheered lying on top of the young woman and lined his cock up with her lower lips "ok uh I'll count to three and I'll push it in ok?" The chestnut brown haired man told his lover knowing when a woman had her hymen broken it hurt like hell at first "ok I'm ready" the The Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman replied taking deep breaths "one...two...three" Button counted before pushing all eight and a half inches of his penis Sweetie Belle's vagina "aaaaahhhhhhhh fuck this hurts" Sweetie Belle screamed as she felt a mix of blood and her vaginal juices run out of her vagina and down her ass "it'll pass just wait" the bright green eyed man told the woman he loved stating inside to help her get use to having something inside her pussy "man I have to say Sweetie Belle you're boobs have gotten a lot bigger" Button Mash commented putting both his hands on Sweetie Belle's B-cup breasts and squeezed and played with them "oooooohhhhhh mmmmmmyyyyyyy" Sweetie Belle moaned as her mind was overtaken by the pleasure that came with having sex "you ready for me to start humping?" Button Mash asked pulling almost all the way out in a ready state "oh yeah I'm totally ready" the light grayish harlequin eyed young woman cheered before feeling her lover's dick being pushed back in. Button Mash couldn't believe how tight and warm Sweetie Belle's pussy was it had to be the best thing his had stuck his dick into "faster" Sweetie ordered getting what she wanted right away.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh that's incredible" Sweetie Belle yelled not realizing that she woke someone in the Apple family house.

Big Macintosh sat up in his bed his ears working to figure out where the noise was coming from and weather or not it was apple thieves "aaaaahhhhh I just fell asleep" the farmer groaned getting out of bed and put on his shirt and pants then left his bedroom to go down stairs. Big Mac went to the gun closet and grabbed a shotgun and started loading it with a couple shotgun shells "fucking apple thieves coming on my family's land in the middle of the fucking night to steal our apples" the wheat blonde man cursed as he loaded the ammo and was now planning to blow a couple apples thieves knees out when he saw them.

Big Mac left the house and looked out at the dark trying to work out where the apple thieves were, it didn't take him long to figure out that the noise was coming from where the cutie mark crusaders's clubhouse was and went in that direction his shotgun at the ready. He walked fast but at the same time he didn't make any noise making him like a big ninja with a 12 gauge shotgun in hand "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhh" was the first thing Big Mac heard telling him that they won't apple thieves, but a couple having a good time "you got to be kidding me" Macintosh sighed before realizing that he knew the owner of the voice of the woman yelling "Sweetie Belle?" he said blushing like crazy unsure what he should do "fuck you're tight" Big Mac heard another voice this one was male and he knew it belonged to Button Mash.

The wheat blond farmer stood there listening to the sounds of love making coming from his little sister's treehouse knowing that it was best to just let them be, he couldn't say he didn't do the same thing when he was young "you two better hope AJ don't hear you" he chuckled before heading back to the house his shotgun on his shoulder and a smirk on his face. Back at the Apple family house Applejack was standing in the front door a 12 gauge shotgun in her hands "you get them apple thieves Big Mac?" The cowgirl asked ready to go out if she was told her brother didn't find the apple thieves "it wasn't no apple thieves, just a couple of Fluttershy's animals just having sex" Big Mac lied hoping his sister would believe his lie "oh ok I'll talk to Fluttershy and let her know some of her creatures got out" Applejack replied going back into the house and was followed by her big brother "you owe me one Button Mash" Big Macintosh thought as he unloaded his gun and put it back where he got it then went back to bed where he really needed to rub one out.

Back in the clubhouse Button Mash was pumping as hard as he could sending ripples across Sweetie Belle's ass and cutie mark "fuck yes" the young man screamed not knowing that Big Mac had been standing outside listening to him and Sweetie Belle having sex "I'm coming!" The young woman shouted before her body started wiggling and twisting like crazy "fuck I don't know how long I can last" the chestnut brown haired man panted weathering out his lover's orgasm "you're going to have to blow your load inside me cause I an't letting you go" Sweetie Belle told her sex partner rapping her legs around his mid section to keep him from pulling out "are you nuts I could get you pregnant!" Button groaned as the walls of Sweetie Belle's vagina squeezed on his member "no I won't I have some morning after pills in my bag, just keep going I want you're cum" Sweetie Belle replied using her legs to pump Button's cock in and out of her pussy "ahhhhhhh here it comes" the bright green eyed man shouted before firing his seamen into his lover's waiting womb.

With no more cum left Sweetie Belle let Button pull out and fall down next to her where she hugged her hot sweaty naked body up against his "thank you Button" the the light grayish harlequin eyed young woman cooed kissing her lover on the cheek before returning her head to his shoulder "no thank you Sweetie Belle that was the best sex I've ever had" Button Mash replied turning his bright green eyes from the clubhouse roof to the naked woman lying next to him "hehehehe" Sweetie Belle giggled she had never been this happy not even when she finally got her cutie mark "we better get dressed my mom and your sister will want to know where we went" the chestnut brown haired man told the young lady before getting up and started putting his clothes back on "aaaahhhhh couldn't we stay?" Sweetie Belle asked not wanting this wonderful moment to end "Sweetie Belle if we don't get back your sister will think I kidnaped you and call the royal guards like when we ran away when we were 12 years old" Button replied also wanting to stay but knew that Rarity would want her sister home soon. Sweetie knew that Rarity would call the royal guards if she wasn't home when her big sister woke up and she could guess how Rarity would act if she found out that her little sister was no longer a virgin "yeah you're right Rarity will worry about me if I'm not home soon" Sweetie Belle replied getting dressed as she spoke, Once they were dressed the couple got out of the clubhouse making sure they didn't get noticed by anyone who happen to be on the farm "Man what time is it?" The chestnut brown haired man asked noticing that the moon was up and it was totally dark "I have no idea" Sweetie replied wondering the same thing her lover was wondering "it doesn't matter" Button laughed taking Sweetie Belle's hand while he walked back to Ponyville.

To be continued

I'm breaking this into two chapters cause I want this story to have a little drama when Rarity finds out what Sweetie Belle and Button Mash did and I want there to be a little conflict between Button Mash and his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Love buttons

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

I want to thank jet12385 for reviewing my story and adding it to your favorite list, so there will be a lot more sex then there was in the last chapter which I have to say didn't have as much as I should of put in. But come on you have any idea how hard it is to write a good sex scene after all the sex scenes I've written.

Chapter two: the odd day

Sweetie Belle held tight to the hand of her lover Button Mash not wanting to let him go ever again "hey Button?" Sweetie Belle said causing the chestnut brown haired man to look down at her "what's up Sweetie Belle?" Button asked smiling cause he was with the woman he loved "are we a couple now, I mean am I you're girlfriend" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman asked wanting to know where she stood with the man she had just given her virginity too "well I would think so, not just because we had sex but we loved each other for a long time" the bright green eyed man answered leaning down so he could kiss his girlfriend on the cheek "I love you too" Sweetie Belle cooed kissing her boyfriend's cheek back "good thing no one else is around cause man are my cheeks red" Button Mash joked making his girlfriend giggle at his comment "yeah they are...but that makes you cute" Sweetie Belle chuckled lying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and looked up at him with her beautiful light grayish harlequin eyes. Button Mash looked up at the night sky and couldn't remember the last time he had seen so many stars "whoa I can't believe I forgot that there were so many stars out here in the countryside" the college student said amazed at the beauty Princess Luna had made that night "that's the great thing about living in a town like Ponyville, you get to see a lot of beautiful things and you don't have to go very far to see them" Sweetie Belle agreed now looking up at the stars in the night sky "to bad we won't get to do this more often" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman continued realizing that her boyfriend lived in Manehattan which was hundreds of miles from Ponyville "what do you mean we can't do this more often?" Button asked having no idea what Sweetie Belle was talking about "I mean how can we stare at the stars together when you're all the way in Manehattan doing you're college thing" the beautiful light grayish harlequin eyed woman replied feeling that when her boyfriend went back to his college he would forget about her and start having sex with random girls like he most likely did before they became a couple "oh yeah you have a point...then...then why don't you come with me, my apartment is more then big enough for the two of us and you can easily find a job in Manehattan" Button told his girlfriend the thought just came to him and he liked the sound of them living together already "are you serious Button you want me to move in with you?" Sweetie Belle asked stunned at the question she had just been asked "like a heart attack Sweetie Belle" the bright green eyed man answered his face was now full of hope that his girlfriend would say yes "what about Rarity and my parents?, you really think they be ok with my decision to move in with you?" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman asked figuring her family would think that they were rushing into their relationship when she told them she was moving to Manehattan to live with Button Mash "what about them, last time I checked your a full grown woman who can make her own decisions and if they tell you that if you go they're disown you I'll tell them to go right to hell cause their just being overprotective " Button Mash answered going on to tell his girlfriend that if her family really did disown her he would be there for her the whole time no matter what "can I think about it?, I mean this is a really big decision" Sweetie Belle asked wanting to make her decision wisely cause she knew if she did go with Button Mash it was going to be a big change in her life "of course you can take as long as you need I'll be here all of spring break" Button Mash replied respecting the fact that there was a chance Sweetie Belle would say no to his offer.

When they finally got to the Carousel Boutique Sweetie Belle said good bye to her new boyfriend and told him to come by tomorrow so they could have lunch with Feather Weight and Scootaloo and tell them that they were now a couple of course leaving out the fact that they had had sex "be here by one and don't be late" the young woman cooed before giving Button one last kiss good bye and went inside.

With the door closed behind her Sweetie Belle leaned up against it and let out a long but joyful sigh happy with what had happen in the last few hours "where the hell have you been Sweetie Belle?!" Rarity's voice called out from the dark just before the Boutique's lights were turned on revealing the royal purple haired middle aged woman in a navy blue night gown and her hair done up in rolls "I was just out with Button Mash you know that Rarity" Sweetie Belle replied just wanting to get to her room where she had a bathroom to wash away the smell of sex that covered her body "you've been gone for nearly four hours, what the hell have you two been doing?" Rarity inquired before smelling something that she knew all to well "oh my sweet Celestia you two..." But her rage had caused her to snap and slap her little sister across the face "what the hell were you thinking having sex with that boy!, how could you do something so stupid?, you could of gotten pregnant, oh Celestia you could be pregnant" Rarity yelled but that was replaced by the horror of her little sister could be carrying a baby in her womb "fuck you Rarity!, who the fuck are you to judge me?, you bring men home all the time and now you think you can pass judgement on me just because I had sex with someone who actually loves me!" Sweetie Belle screamed all her rage was now aimed at her big sister that one person who had no right to judge what she did with Button Mash "as far as I'm concerned your nothing but a motherfucking hypocrite who needs to mind her own fucking business" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman shouted before storming pass Rarity and up the stairs and went to her bedroom where she slammed the door and locked it.

Back down stairs Rarity's hands were shaking all she had ever cared about was her image in town and now this happen what would people say, what would they think about her and how would this infect her business "this is horrible Sweetie Belle and that fucking boy have single handily ruin my business" the blue eyed woman thought not caring that her sister was happy "I'm ruin aaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Rarity shouted now more mad at herself for not being more watchful when it came to her little sister. The royal purple haired woman fell up against the wall and then sat down on her butt before she started crying, all her hard work all the time she had put into her work ruin in one single night by one stupid horny boy.

Mean while at Blue Moon's house

Blue Moon sat on her couch she was really worried about Button Mash he had been gone for such a long time, what if something had happen to him what if he was hurt or something worse then that. When that thought crossed her mind the middle age light brown haired woman wanted to start crying "no no no please let my baby be ok" Blue Moon prayed wanting her youngest child to come home safe, just then she heard the lock being unlocked and the door being opened causing her to stand up and see who was at the door "Button Mash oh thank goodness I was so worried about you!" Blue Moon said running up to her son and hugged him "sorry mom I lost track of time" Button Mash apologized not liking the fact that he was being hugged cause his mother could smell the sex which was coming off him strong "my goodness you smell awful" the bright green eyed woman cried pushing away from her son and covered her nose "you went out and had sex didn't you?, I wish you wouldn't go have sex with random tramps" Blue Moon continued not realizing that she shouldn't of used the word tramp "don't call Sweetie Belle a fucking tramp!" Button Mash screamed letting his anger get the best of him "you and Sweetie Belle had sex...I'm sorry Button I had no idea, but it looks like you have you're father's way with women" Blue Moon apologized feeling bad for calling her son's best friend a tramp and started realizing that her youngest son had the same talent with women like her ex husband did "it's ok mom, thanks for apologizing for calling Sweetie Belle a tramp" the chestnut brown haired young man commented not saying anything about his father who he wasn't on the best terms with right now "so was sex with Sweetie Belle just a heat of the moment thing or is there something more going on between you two?" The light brown haired woman asked wanting to know what was going on with her son and his friend "well it turns out that Sweetie Belle has been in love with me and I realize that I love her too, so no it wasn't just a heat of the moment thing" Button Mash replied blushing a little as he told his mom what had happen between himself and Sweetie Belle leaving out the sex "I'm happy that Sweetie Belle loves you honey, but please tell me you used a condom I would hate for you to get Sweetie Belle pregnant" Blue Moon said happy that her son found love but that the same time she knew he wasn't ready to be a father "Sweetie Belle said she had some morning after pills so we should be ok" Button Mash replied feeling the same way his mother did about becoming a father. Blue Moon let out a sigh of relief happy Sweetie Belle was smart enough to make sure she didn't get pregnant "good" was all the middle age woman said before telling her son that she was going to bed and that he really needed a shower.

Later in the morning...

Button Mash slowly opened his bright green eyes his lower half of his body was hurting just enough that it made him not want to get up "fuck" was the only word that could come to the young man's mind as he sat up and put his feet on the floor "Button it's time to get up" The chestnut brown haired man heard his mother calling from just outside his bedroom "yeah mom I'm up" Button called back rubbing the back of his neck as he stood to his feet and got dressed. Button Mash sat in a chair that was around the kitchen table "what time is it mom?" The young man asked lying his head on the table still worn out from the sex with Sweetie Belle "it's nearly eleven, I half expected you to sleep in specially after your little rump with Sweetie Belle" Blue Moon joked getting a grumpy look from her second son "you seem way to cheery about me and Sweetie Belle having sex?" Button commented looking up at his mother with a curious look "well last night I was thinking, I'm not getting any younger and I still don't have any grandchildren, so if Sweetie Belle did get pregnant I would get a grandchild" the light brown haired middle age woman replied now wondering what a child would look like with Button Mash and Sweetie Belle as it's parents "I know you've lost your damn mind, I an't having no kids with Sweetie Belle" Button mumbled thinking his mother couldn't hear him but that was proven wrong when he felt her wooden spoon hit him in the side of the head "I may of gotten older but that doesn't mean I'm deaf" Blue Moon told Button waving the Spoon at him with a way that told the young man she wasn't scared to hit him again.

The chestnut brown haired young man cowered in his chair he had been on the receiving end of his mother's wooden spoon so many times he couldn't possibly keep count but he knew better then to make his mom angry then she was now "so what do you have planned for today?" Blue Moon asked going back to her cooking making sure she didn't burn her eggs "I'm going to go have lunch with Sweetie Belle, Feather Weight and Scootaloo at one, so I guess I shouldn't have a big breakfast uh?" Button said putting his head back on the table "well if you go out make sure you make me a grandchild" the light brown haired woman giggled getting the reaction she wanted out of her son which was him telling her to stop talking about having a child with Sweetie Belle "I'm sorry Button but I want a grandchild" Blue Moon replied while putting some eggs on her son's plate "well you an't getting one!" Button Mash commented eating his eggs and then went back to his room to get a little more sleep.

Button Mash got an hour of sleep before being rewoken by his mom who made another grandchild comment which the young man didn't pay any mind to cause he didn't want to think what would happen if Sweetie Belle did become pregnant with his child, he would have to drop out of Manehattan Tech and find a job to support his girlfriend and their baby which was something he didn't really want to do.

Button Mash got to the Carousel Boutique and knocked on the front door which was answered by Rarity who wasn't happy to see him "go away Button Mash my little sister is off limits to the likes of you" the royal purple haired woman told the young man before slamming the door in his face "what the hell is her problem?" The bright green eyed man asked himself wondering why the middle age woman was so mad at him "Yo Sweetie Belle can you let me in cause you're sister won't" Button Mash called up to his girlfriend who didn't answer. A few seconds later Rarity came back out only this time she was carrying a broom "get the fuck off my property or I'll call the royal guards" she screamed readying her broom to hit Button "Rarity what the hell are you doing?" Sweetie Belle asked rushing pass her sister and to her boyfriend's side "get away from him Sweetie Belle!, he's nothing but a hoodlum who's ruin my business" Rarity ordered taking a step closer to the couple "what?, I'm not trying to ruin you're business I just want to date Sweetie Belle" the chestnut brown haired young man asked wanting to know why his girlfriend's sister was pissed with him "you slept with my little sister you little shit cause of you no one will want to shop at my store" Rarity replied showing Sweetie Belle just how self centered her sister was "I can't believe you Rarity all you care about is yourself, you don't care that me and Button love each other...you know what I'm done I'm moving to Manehattan to live with Button Mash" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman yelled turning her back on her sister and stormed off "I hope you're proud of yourself Rarity, you pushed away the only family you have cause you only care for yourself" Button Mash told the middle age woman now feeling a sense of hate like he had never felt before "you know in the old days I actually thought you were a kind woman, looks like you've proven me wrong" the young chestnut brown haired man calmly said walking away without another word leaving Rarity to think about what she had done.

Tears ran down Sweetie Belle's face she couldn't believe her own sister was so selfish and chose her business over her "how could I been so dumb she'll never change it's always been about her fucking Rarity" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman thought throwing her hands in the air her anger filling her to the point that she wanted to punch someone. Every time Sweetie Belle had asked Rarity to do something for her or with her, her sister had told her that she was to busy or couldn't cause of work "you ok Swee..." But Button was cut off when his girlfriend hit him in the face with a right hook which caused him to fall on his ass"oh no Button I'm so sorry I didn't mean to punch you" Sweetie Belle apologized kneeling next to her boyfriend and hugged him and kept apologizing over and over again "what the hell Sweetie Belle?, whyed you hit me?" The chestnut brown haired man asked covering his cheek that had been punched "I didn't mean to I was just so angry with how Rarity reacted to us having sex that I just threw a punch I never meant to hit you" the light grayish harlequin eye young woman explained feeling horrible for hitting her boyfriend "yeah well has anyone told you you have a fucking wicked right hook, jeez that really fucking hurt" Button commented getting back on his feet while still holding his cheek and for the first time since her fight with Rarity the night before Sweetie Belle started laughing "come on babe Feather Weight and Scootaloo are waiting for us" Button Mash cooed standing up and took his girlfriend's hand in his and together they went off to see their friends.

Scootaloo and Feather weight were shocked when they saw that Button Mash's cheek was bruised "what the heck happen to your face?" the moderate cerise haired pregnant woman asked getting a better look at her friend's cheek "There was a bit of a miss under standing between me and Sweetie Belle so don't worry about it" the chestnut brown haired college student explained having no hard feels about his girlfriend punching him in the face "damn Sweetie Belle you wonder why you don't have a boyfriend" Scootaloo joked poking fun at her best friend who just smirked "actually I do" the the the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman replied hugging Button Mash and kissed him on the cheek "really you two are together it's about fucking time!" Feather Weight cheered patting the other young man on the shoulder not knowing just how deep Button Mash and Sweetie Belle's relationship was "how do we know your not just messing with us?" Scootaloo asked figuring Sweetie Belle was just lying "we not messing with" Sweetie Belle replied hugging her boyfriend even harder "good for you guys" The moderate cerise haired pregnant woman commented hugging her best friend the best she could with her pregnant belly in the way.

The four young adults talked for a long while eating a nice lunch, but in Scootaloo's case a big lunch thanks to her pregnancy "shit Feather Weight wasn't kidding when he told me you were pregnant Scootaloo" Button Mash joked getting a blush out of the pregnant woman "stop teasing her Button" Sweetie Belle snored her boyfriend giving him a angry glare "I wasn't teasing her Sweetie, I was just saying" the chestnut brown haired young man replied before telling his friend's girlfriend that he was sorry "it's ok Button Mash just a few more months and this little guy will be out" the moderate cerise haired pregnant woman commented rubbing her enlarge stomach "still can't believe you knocked up one of our old classmates" the bright green eyed man laughed never thinking that Feather Weight and Scootaloo would of gotten married let alone were going to have a baby "hey you two have a kid it can be a really journey for a couple like you guys" Scootaloo joked laughing at the blush on Sweetie Belle's face "oh come on don't you start Scootaloo!" Button Mash cried leaning back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest "what's wrong with you?" The jet black haired man asked wondering why his friend was so mad "this morning my mom was telling me that she wanted me and Sweetie Belle to give her a freaking grandkid" Button Mash explained grumpy that his mother and now his friends were telling him to have a baby with Sweetie Belle "oh come on Button we were make a beautiful baby together" the light grayish harlequin eye young woman giggled wanting to see just how red she could make her boyfriend's face go "hey don't listen to them their just fucking with you, it's not like you guys had sex in the first place" Feather Weight told his friend who looked away from him and Scootaloo telling them he had had sex with Sweetie Belle "holy shit" Scootaloo gasped before asking them how it was "I'm not telling you that!" Sweetie Belle shouted her face was now turning crimson.

After several minutes of Scootaloo bugging Sweetie Belle about how sex was with Button Mash the pregnant woman finally gave up cause she needed to go to the bathroom "oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you guys I'm moving in with Button Mash" Sweetie Belle told her friends once her pregnant best friend got back from the bathroom "your moving to Manehattan?" Scootaloo asked upset that one of her best friends was leaving Ponyville "I have to I can't live with Rarity anymore" the light grayish harlequin eye young woman answered telling her friend how selfish her big sister had been when she found out that she had had sex with Button Mash "couldn't you just find an apartment here in town?" the grayish purple eyed pregnant woman asked not wanting Sweetie Belle to leave Ponyville "I'm sorry Scoo, but I can't live in this town anymore at least not while my sister is being a selfish bitch" Sweetie Belle apologized understanding why her best friend was so upset when she found out that she was leaving Ponyville. Scootaloo started to cry she couldn't help it her body was on a hormone roller coaster "you don't need to cry Scoo I'll come back to see you and when you have your baby" Sweetie Belle cooed hugging her pregnant best friend to comfort her "I have to say it's kind of weird seeing Scootaloo like this" Button Mash commented remembering the moderate cerise haired woman being so proud and hard to make cry "I know what you mean, when she first became pregnant Scootaloo was having mood swings none stop" Feather Weight agreed remembering how easily his wife would get sad to mad in a matter of seconds "see that's why I don't want to get Sweetie Belle pregnant" the bright green eyed young man told Feather Weight causing the jet black haired man to laugh.

After the four adults had finished there lunches Feather Weight and Scootaloo had to go home cause the pregnant woman was tired and wanted to take a nap "so what's the plan now" Button Mash asked his girlfriend as they walked around Ponyville "I need to grab some of my clothes from the Boutique, I just hope Rarity isn't there" Sweetie Belle replied not wanting to have another fight with her sister "should I stay somewhere were Rarity won't see me?" Button asked not wanting to talk or see to Rarity cause he was just as mad at her as her girlfriend was "yeah it's best you stay outside while I get my clothes" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman replied knowing if she brought her boyfriend into the Boutique and Rarity was there there would be a fight that could easily get out of hand "yeah and someone would call the royal guards and will being going to jail" the chestnut brown haired young man replied not wanting to spend his spring break in prison. Sweetie Belle knew her boyfriend was right if they got in to a fight with Rarity, the royal purple haired woman or whoever was near the Boutique would call the cops and someone would be in trouble.

You think your sister calmed down any since earlier?" Button asked hoping Rarity wouldn't be hostile toward him and Sweetie Belle "I'm not sure, but if she is I don't know what I'll do" the light grayish harlequin eyed woman answered unsure if her big sister was still mad at her.

An hour and a half earlier at the Carousel Boutique...

Rarity picked up one of her models and threw it against the wall smashing it into several pieces "stupid girl how can she be so blind to the fact that she's ruining my business?" The blue eyed middle aged woman shouted looking for another model to destroy "she's so fucking stupid she doesn't realize that Button's just using her" Rarity kept yelling tossing yet another model up against the wall breaking it. There had only been one other time she had been this angry back at the Grand Galloping Gala when she found out just how selfish and assholess prince Blue Blood was, but this this was different her little sister had decided to ruin her wonderful Boutique by sleeping with Button Mash "fuck you Rarity!, who the fuck are you to judge me?, you bring men home all the time and now you think you can pass judgement on me just because I had sex with someone who actually loves me!" Sweetie Belle's voice rang through Rarity's mind making her think about her own choices she had made to sleep with men in order to help her Boutique "what have I done" the royal purple haired middle age woman said to herself realizing that her sister was right she had no right to judge her she was no better. Rarity fell to her knees and started sobbing at the fact that she had ran off her only sibling "oh Celestia what have I done, I'm...sorry...Sweetie...Belle...you...were...right...you...were...so...right!" Rarity cried letting her tears run down her cheeks and to her chin "what...have...I...done?" the blue eyed woman sobbed not hearing the front door of her shop opening "Rarity what in the world is the matter?" Pinkie Pie asked running over to her best friend and kneeled next to her "oh Pinkie...I've...done...the most...horrible...thing...I've...driven my...Sweetie...Belle...away" Rarity replied crying even harder then before "what are you talking about?" The puffy pink haired woman asked hugging her friend before being told how Rarity had slapped her sister after she found out Sweetie Belle had had sex with Button Mash and told her that she and the young man had ruin her business "oh Pinkie I've...ruined...what little...relationship...I...had...with...my little...sister!" Rarity told the puffy pink haired woman lying her head on Pinkie Pie's shoulder and just kept crying.

Rarity's make up was running as she kept crying, but she didn't care she was to dispirited that Sweetie Belle would never return all because of her "I'm sure Sweetie Belle is just a little angry, I'm sure she'll be back she just needs to cool off" Pinkie Pie said comfortingly gently patting the royal purple haired woman on her back "no...she...won't...she's left...Ponyville...with...Button...Mash...and...she'll...never come...back" Rarity bawled letting her tears flow out of her blue eyes "no Sweetie Belle is still in town, I saw her on my way over here at Morning Dew coffee shop with who I guess was Button Mash, Feather Weight and Scootaloo" Pinkie Pie replied letting her best friend out of her hug to see her smiling "yeah?, I should go find her and I have to apologize to her for the way I acted...look at me I'm a bloody mess" Rarity commented before seeing herself in a mirror and saw how messed up her make up was "I can't go out looking like this the blue eyed middle aged woman continued going to her bathroom to fix her make up.

Sweetie Belle walked into the Boutique expecting her sister to be there to yell and scream at her the second she set foot in the shop, but there was no Rarity just the always cheery Pinkie Pie "hi Pinkie where's my sister at?" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman greeted her sister's friend looking around to see if her sister was somewhere close by "she's in her bathroom, she told me what's happen and she was really upset about what she did to you" Pinkie Pie explained getting a look that told her that Sweetie Belle didn't believe what she was telling her "bullshit Rarity doesn't give two shits about me, all she's ever cared about is this fucking Boutique" the young woman replied looking hatefully at the store her sister had worked so hard to make "that's not true Sweetie Belle your sister loves you, ok so she's not the best at saying so, but she does love you" the puffy pink haired woman told the younger woman who still didn't believe her "hey is it safe to come in?, it's starting to rain" Button Mash asked poking his wet head through the door "hey Button it's been along time how you've been?" Pinkie Pie greeted the young chestnut brown haired young man running up to him and pulled him in for a hug "hi...miss...Pie...I've...been...good" Button Mash replied gasping for air in Pinkie Pie's anaconda like hug "uuuuhhh Pinkie you meant want to let him go he's turning blue" Sweetie Belle told the blue eyed puffy pink haired woman noticing that her boyfriend was changing colors "oops sorry Button" Pinkie apologized releasing the young man out of her grip and started giggling "it's ok miss Pie I see you still have a hug like a anaconda" Button replied after a few seconds of getting some air "oh you're back" Rarity said making her little sister look at her angrily "listen Sweetie Belle I'm sorry for earlier you were right I had no right to judge what you and Button had done, you're both adults and I can't stop you two from being together and I'm happy you found someone who loves you" the royal purple haired woman apologized hoping that her sister would forgive her "your lying like always that's all you've ever done is lie to me" Sweetie Belle responded with venom in every word she spoke "please Sweetie I really am sorry" Rarity pleaded unable to stop herself from crying again "I think you should at least give her a chance babe" Button cut in remembering the one good thing his father had taught him and that was to give a person a second chance. Sweetie Belle stared at her boyfriend with a mixed look of confusion and disbelief "why should I give my sister another chance?" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman asked not looking at Rarity cause she would just get angrier at her then she already was "people aren't always what you want them to be. Sometimes they disappoint you or let you down, but you have to give them a chance first. You can't just meet someone and expect them to be everything you're looking for and then be angry when they're not every hope and aspiration you projected onto them. It's foolish to believe that someone will be what you imagine them to be. And sometimes, when you give them a chance, they turn out to be better than you imagined. Different, but better" Button told his girlfriend making her realize that he was right, that she expected her sister to fail her she never gave her the chance to do something with her that would be fun "wow Sweetie Belle you've found yourself one hell of a future husband" Rarity commented causing the two young people to blush and tell her that they had no plans to get married "come now Sweetie I think Button would be a great husband for you, he seems so wise for someone his age" the royal purple haired middle age woman joked seeing the chance to ease the tension that was in the room "bug off Rarity we're not getting married and that's final" Sweetie Belle shouted not angrily but more out of embarrassment "I'm just saying" Rarity replied in a sing song voice looking over at Button who's face had turn crimson.

After another 20 minutes of arguing over weather or not Sweetie Belle and Button Mash should get married the young woman took her boyfriend up to her bedroom to get away from her big sister's nagging "nice room" Button commented as he walked into the spaceful room "thanks Button" Sweetie Belle replied pulling off her shirt and started unhooking her bra "what?...what are you doing Sweetie Belle?" the chestnut brown haired man asked as he watched his girlfriend undo her pants and pulled them off along with her panties "I'm changing, why you ask?" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman asked turning around letting the young man see her boobies and pussy hair along with her clit "then why are you changing why I'm here?" the bright green eyed young man asked covering his eyes "why not?" Sweetie Belle replied taking her boyfriend's hands and put them on her breasts "I'm guessing you want to have sex?" The bright green eyed college student guessed as his girlfriend moved one of his hands down to her lower lips which were throbbing and wet "well yeah now get the dick out and fuck me" Sweetie Belle ordered working at Button's belt and pants wanting his cock "wait what about your sister and Pinkie Pie?, their down stairs and they're hear us" Button said listening to hear if the two middle aged women were listening through the door "don't worry about them just worry about what I'm going to do to you" Sweetie Belle replied rapping her fingers around the male member and started rubbing it earning her a moan of pleasure from her boyfriend "oh that's nice" Button groaned putting his hand on top of Sweetie Belle's head and pushed her down "want to just get to the point uuuhhh?" The young woman giggled before taking as much of the penis in her mouth as she could and started bopping her head back and forth. The blow job went on for a while but neither Button Mash or Sweetie Belle knew that a pair of blue eyes were watching them through a crack in the door.

A couple minutes earlier...

Pinkie Pie was walking back from the bathroom when she heard moaning and groaning coming from Sweetie Belle's bedroom "oooohhhh what's goin on here?" the puffy pink haired middle aged woman asked herself quietly knowing the sounds of sex very well, so she walked up to the door and opened it a tiny bit. Pinkie Pie liked what she saw Button Mash wasn't wearing any pants or underwear while Sweetie Belle butt ass naked bopping her head while her lips were wrapped around the young man's cock "mmmmmmmmmm" Sweetie hummed at the same time she licked the penis in her mouth "this is hot" Pinkie whispered not wanting to be heard by the couple or Rarity, she quickly looked around making sure her friend wasn't coming up the stairs then Pinkie undid her pants and reached into them and started rubbing her clit and pussy lips "that's right suck that dick" the puffy pink haired woman cooed pumping her fingers in and out of her vagina, Pinkie put her hand up her shirt and squeezed her D-cup boob "mmmmmmm that's incredible" Pinkie moaned pushing her two fingers deeper into her pussy really enjoying her masturbation "suck harder Sweetie Belle" Button called from the bedroom telling Pinkie he was close to his climax "wow Sweetie Belle's good" the blue eyed woman laughed amazed at the rate the young woman could get her boyfriend to cum.

Pinkie heard Button shout and groan telling her the chestnut brown haired young man had finished up "I love you Sweetie Belle" Button Mash cooed kissing the woman he loved before hearing the door open and close then being locked "looks like you guys are having a fun party in here" Pinkie Pie commented taking off her shirt, bra, pants and panties "Pinkie Pie what the hell are you doing in my room?" Sweetie Belle asked covering her private parts from the middle age woman's view "come on Sweetie Belle we both can have some fun with Button you just have to be open to the idea" Pinkie cooed walking up to the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman and took hold of the back of her head and kissed her on the lips right in front of her boyfriend who watched their boobs squeeze together "thank you princess Celestia" Button thought as he watched his girlfriend starting to kiss back telling him she was enjoying Pinkie's kissing "whoa that was awesome" Sweetie Belle said stunned at the fact that she liked kissing Pinkie Pie "glad you enjoyed it, but I'm not nearly done with you yet" the puffy pink haired woman giggled surprising the younger woman by pushing three of her fingers into Sweetie Belle's vagina and started pumping her fingers "now do the same to me" Pinkie cooed into Sweetie Belle's ear taking her friend's younger sister's hand and put it against her wet pussy "you can just sit down and watch for now" the blue eyed middle aged woman told Button eyeing his throbbing erection and liked what she saw "ye...yeah ok" the chestnut brown haired man replied sitting on Sweetie Belle's bed and watched the two women finger each other "this is by far way better then any porno" Button thought taking off all his clothes then sat back on the bed.

While the two adult women masturbated each other they shared a few kisses moaning as the other woman massaged their most private areas "this is so weird I've known Pinkie my entitle life and now here I am jerking her off and kissing her man this is the oddest day of my life" Sweetie Belle thought as she made out with the puffy pink haired middle aged woman and pumped her fingers in Pinkie Pie's love hole "ooooooohhhhhh Sweetie Belle your good at this!" Pinkie Pie giggled as the young woman rubbed her thumb against the middle aged woman's vaginal juice soaked clit and upper vagina lips "I've had a lot of lonely nights before me and Button got together" the light grayish harlequin eyed woman replied blushing at the fact that she had gotten so good at masturbating "good thing you did" Pinkie chuckled lowering herself and began sucking on Sweetie Belle's B-cup boobie and nipple earning her a few good loan moans of mind bending pleasure from the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman "ok I can't take this shit anymore" Button cried out standing up making both women look at him "ahhhh poor boy feeling all left out are you?" Pinkie Pie asked taking her fingers out of Sweetie Belle's pussy and walked up to the young man holding her dripping fingers up to his face "go ahead suck on them you'll get to taste what Sweetie Belle's pussy taste like" the puffy pink haired woman cooed pushing her fingers up against Button's lips, slowly Button did as Pinkie told him and put her vaginal juiced soaked fingers in his mouth getting for the first time to know what Sweetie Belle's pussy tasted like, it tasted like honey with a bit of sugar mixed in it was good, but now he wanted the real thing "hey Sweetie Belle could you lye on the bed?" the chestnut brown haired young man asked his girlfriend who did as she was asked "ok now what?" Sweetie Belle asked not knowing what her boyfriend had planned for her "just stay there" Button replied getting on the edge of the bed and crawled up to the young woman's vagina "I got a taste of the honey now I want the whole bee hive" the bright green eyed young man told his lover before he started eating her pussy out and licking her inner walls making her buck her legs wildly "Buuttt" Sweetie Belle tried saying her name but couldn't thanks to her boyfriend darting his tongue in and out of her uterus.

Pinkie Pie wanted her vagina eaten out so she got on the bed and put her pussy in Sweetie Belle's face "could you?" the puffy pink haired woman asked waving her clit in front of the younger woman's mouth "ok, but I've never actually eaten out another woman's pussy" Sweetie Belle replied using her fingers to spread the other woman's lower lips and started licking her walls "mmmmmm right there that's the spot" Pinkie cried rubbing her boobs and tities while the young woman licked her g-spot. Sweetie Belle pushed her tongue into Pinkie's uterus figuring that since it felt so good when Button did it to her it would feel good to the blue eyed middle aged woman she was eating out "Sweeeeetttttiiiiieeee Beeeeellllllleeee" Pinkie screamed forgetting that Rarity meant hear her and catch her with Sweetie Belle and Button Mash "keep it down Pinkie, you have any idea how much trouble we're all get into if my sister catches us" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired woman snapped after pushing away the puffy pink haired woman's vagina from her mouth "sorry I couldn't help it" Pinkie Pie apologized before asking Sweetie Belle to put up a sound barrier spell so they didn't have to hold back while they were all having sex with each other "I think I can do that" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired young woman replied before making her white horn glow a dark blue casting the spell she wanted "alright now that that's done we can have some real fun" Button Mash cheered standing up and pushed his dick into his girlfriend's vagina then started humping the crap out of her "hold on there horny man you got to wear a condom, I have one in my pants in the left back pocket" Pinkie Pie said pointing to her pants which were lying a few feet away from the bed "good idea thanks Pinkie" the bright green eyed man thanked the middle aged woman before pulling out of Sweetie Belle and went to get the rubber "got it miss..." Button commented but stopped when he turned around and saw Pinkie lying on top of Sweetie Belle both their pussies dripping wet and ready to go "well you goin just stand there or are you going to come and fuck us?" Pinkie asked wiggling her big ass which caused her clit to rub up against Sweetie Belle's "oh wow this is great" the young man thought putting on the condom and mounted Sweetie Belle against only this time he finger fucked Pinkie Pie's love hole at the same time "oooohhhhh sweet Celestia yes" Sweetie Belle moan as she felt her vagina walls hugging tightly to the cock inside her "just a little more I'm almost there" the puffy pink haired woman cried hitting her orgasm hard sending her personal juices all over Button's hand "are you done miss Pie?" The chestnut brown haired young man asked figuring the puffy haired woman wasn't nearly finish cause he had heard legends about how Pinkie Pie could have sex for hours without needing a break "not even close kid" Pinkie laughed moving her hips sending Button's fingers back into her pussy "I...want...your...dick...too...Button" the blue eyed woman panted looking back at the young man who had been finger banging her for the last 20 minutes "uh is...it...ok...with...you...Sweetie?" Button asked his girlfriend who told him it was ok for him to fuck Pinkie Pie "you can fuck me in either my vagina or my asshole either one is fine with me" the puffy pink haired woman cooed using her hands to spread open her butt cheeks to give Button a view of her butthole "yeah I'll just stick with your pussy" the bright green eyed man commented not liking the idea of putting his penis in someone's ass "suit yourself buddy boy, but my asshole feels really good to fuck" Pinkie said wiggling her big ass from side to side.

By now Button Mash was guessing that Pinkie Pie liked getting fucked in the asshole more then in her vagina "well ok if that's what you really want miss Pie?" the college student sighed moving his dick from the wet pussy to the tight little hole just above the wet lower lips "yeah fuck my asshole like I'm your bitch" the puffy pink haired woman cheered giggling joyfully as she felt the dick push her butthole open "wow this is nice" Button groaned as he bucked his hips causing the two women's clits to rub up against one another making them moan in pleasure "fuck her harder" Sweetie Belle screamed fingering herself as her clit was being rubbed "wow Sweetie Belle your boobies have grown in nicely" Pinkie joked sucking on a titie as she was humped in the ass "alright it's Sweetie Belle's turn" Button said pulling out of Pinkie's asshole and pushed his cock into his girlfriend's vagina and fucked her while he looked for something he could use to fuck Pinkie in the ass "I...have...a dildo...in my...nightstand" the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks haired young woman panted using her magic to grab her dildo and give it to Button who pushed it into Pinkie's asshole while at the same time he fingered her puffy pink pussy "pump harder!" Pinkie Pie commanded kissing Sweetie Belle and massaged her boob. Hearing to Pinkie's demand Button Mash pumped Sweetie's dildo as hard as he could making the puffy pink haired woman cry out in joy "fuck yes" Sweetie Belle moaned as she had her first orgasm covering her bedding in her juices "man I'm getting tired" the chestnut brown haired groaned slowly down his humping and pumping "ok we're take over" Sweetie Belle said lying her boyfriend on the bed and started riding his cock like a rodeo horse "girls I can't last to much longer" Button told the two women who asked him to last just a little longer, more but he could only last another fifthteen minutes before filling the tip of the condom up with his cum "I'm sorry guys I can't go again I don't have the energy" Button panted unable to stay awake cause he was so sleepy.

Some hours later...

Button Mash woke up and wasn't able to move cause his body was so numb "ah man so much pain" the young man groaned slowly sitting up and saw that he was alone "Sweetie Belle?, Pinkie Pie? Where'd they run off to?" The bright green eyed young man called out but got no answer from either woman "I better get home, man mom must be worried about me" the chestnut brown haired young man thought getting out of bed and took a very quick shower then got dressed then left his girlfriend's bedroom Sweetie Belle" Button called as he walked down the stairs and step foot in the Boutique "she went out to get some things she should be back soon" Rarity said from her work space making the young man jump "shit" Button thought realizing that his girlfriend's sister knew that he had had sex with her little sister, but hopefully not her best friend "you ok Button?" Rarity asked seeing the uneasy look on the chestnut brown haired young man's face "no no I'm good" Button lied not making eye contact with the middle aged woman "I know you and Sweetie Belle had sex earlier, I don't care anymore if that what's worrying you" the royal purple haired woman commented working on a dress as she spoke. Button Mash went wide eyed he thought Sweetie Bell had put up a sound barrier spell while they were having sex with Pinkie Pie "how?, how did you know?" he asked wondering if his girlfriend's sister knew that he also fucked her best friend "what you think I haven't used a sound barrier spell to hide the fact I was having sex from Sweetie Bell" Rarity laughed as the young college student's face turned a dark shade of red "I do wonder who taught my sister that spell?, I should didn't teach her...maybe Twilight taught her but I don't see why she would" the royal purple haired woman continued trying to think of who in Ponyville could teach her little sister the sound barrier spell "she could of taught herself I mean Sweetie Belle is really smart" Button commented hating the thought of Rarity yelling at Twilight for something she may of not done "that's true" was all Rarity said going back to her work "hey I should get home my mother will be wondering where I've been" Button Mash told the middle aged woman who told him that she would tell Sweetie Belle where he went.

Button was walking back to his mom's house when he saw Big Macintosh hauling a cart full of his family's apples "yo Big Mac how it's hangin?" the young man greeted the wheat blonde farmer "oh hey Button didn't expect to see you today specially after last night's little adventure with Sweetie Belle in my sister's clubhouse" Big Mac commented giving the young man a evil smirk "what you talking about Big Mac?, me and Sweetie Belle wasn't anywhere near any clubhouse" Button tried to lie as he started sweating like crazy "yes y'all were I heard you guys having you know what up in the treehouse, don't worry I an't goin say anything it an't my business too" the green eyed farmer told Button picking his cart back up and walked off leaving Button stunned and wondering if Big Mac would keep his word.

Blue Moon was reading a book when she heard the front door open and close "mom I'm home" Button called as he took off his shoes "hey Button how was lunch with you're friends?" the light brown haired middle aged woman asked having a feeling that her son didn't just have lunch "it was good I was surprised to find out that my friend Scootaloo was actually pregnant, man a lot of things have changed" Button replied sitting in a chair near the couch "something's have changed haven't they" Blue Moon chuckled looking at her full grown son and saw that little chestnut brown haired boy who loved playing video games.

To be continued

So I've decided that I will make this story longer then I had planned cause there's a lot of stuff that can happen over spring break. Peace out y'all!


End file.
